


Chrollo's Ass

by nxmjooons



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Hisoka is THE biggest shithead, M/M, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxmjooons/pseuds/nxmjooons
Summary: "You are what you eat, Hisoka." Shalnark responded jokingly as he took a bite of his salad."If that were to be the case, then I would be Chrollo's ass."
Relationships: Hisoka & Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Kudos: 14





	Chrollo's Ass

**Author's Note:**

> It's not beta read so please... forgive my mistakes :(

Hisoka walked into the kitchen, stopping mid step when he realized just how many people were currently occupying the area. Machi was nursing some hot tea, sitting with Shalnark who was working his way through a salad. Feitan and Chrollo sat at a different table, both silent, both working on a cup of hot coffee. With a shit eating grin, the magician found his left over frenchfries from yesterday, heated them up, and strolled over to where Chrollo and Feitan were sitting.

Both of the men looked up at the magician, who said nothing as he plopped into the booth seat next to Chrollo, pushing him into the wall. Feitan glared at Hisoka and the magician only gave him an amused grin. Chrollo rolled his eyes, but said nothing as he took another sip from his coffee.

"French fries? Really, Hisoka?" Shalnark rose a judgemental eyebrow. Hisoka plopped one of the salty fried potatoes in his mouth, humming to show just how much he enjoyed the greasy food.

"Rabbit food? Really, pretty boy?" the magician finally shot back.

"You are what you eat, Hisoka." Shalnark responded jokingly as he took another bite of the leafy greens.

"If that were to be the case, then I would be Chrollo's ass." he responded smoothly, despite the sound of the other four members choking on their beverages. Shalnark sputtered, bits of lettuce flying out of his mouth onto his plate as his face went bright red... but it was nothing compared to the look on Chrollo's face. Eyes blown wide, face flushed darkly... though his eyes were murderous. Hisoka looked at his lover innocently.

"Tch. Danchou would not allow such scum around his-"

"Fei... look at his face." Machi cut Feitan off, who looked at Chrollo with wide eyes. The little torturer didn't say anything more as he came to the realization that Hisoka was speaking the truth.

"Hisoka. Room. _Now._ " the leader ordered and Hisoka sighed.

"But _Danchou..._ " he whined, picking up a fry. "I'm not finished with my snack-" he looked over to meet Chrollo's intense gaze and couldn't help the smirk that played at his lips. Dropping the french fry back down onto this plate, he wiped the grease off his fingers with his napkin. "Fineeeee" he sighed, moving out of the booth seat to let Chrollo out. "But you owe me more french fries."

Chrollo said nothing as he grabbed Hisoka by the arm and dragged him to his room. The second the door was locked shut behind them, he pinned Hisoka to the wall, forearm digging into the taller male's skin as he essentially snarled at him. His face was red... and it was quite an adorable sight to see. Hisoka couldn't help but chuckle, barely moved or intimidated by his lover.

"You're going to fucking _pay_ for what you said." Chrollo snarled and Hisoka smiled innocently. Chrollo was only acting this defensive because what the magician said was _true_... and even though it's always behind closed doors and they don't really talk about how they're seeing each other - it's obvious to the rest of the troupe. Chrollo might not see it... but Hisoka knows that everyone else knows. The walls are decently thin... and the lingering gazes, the unnecessary grazing of fingertips, the extra touching, the snide remarks, the way Chrollo flushes whenever Hisoka says something in a particular way _on purpose_... the entire gang has picked up on the idea that the two are indeed _something_ more than acquaintances or friends.

"No, I won't." Hisoka responded plainly, one hand trailing down Chrollo's abdomen to grope his private area, causing him to wince just slightly. "You're not going to do anything except let everyone know just how much you like my mouth on your ass." the magician's words were dark as he shoved Chrollo off of him, dragging him by the coat to his bed. He pushed the jacket off of the younger man's shoulders before spinning him, pushing him down onto the mattress face first. The leader grunted in surprise, eyes wide as he prepared to turn back around to _fight_ Hisoka but he wasn't given the chance.

His hands were bound behind his back by something he was quite familiar with : bungee gum.

Hisoka wasted no time as he lifted the man up onto his knees, tearing his pants off to expose his pretty ass, which was covered in fading and fresh hickeys from past activities. His lips traced over the love bites, hands massaging the clefts of his ass, kneading the cheeks together as he worked yet another hickey over one that that was nearly completely gone. Chrollo whined, his cock now painfully hard as he tried to move back, wriggling his hips. Hisoka's hands found his waist, fingernails digging into the hot skin _hard,_ drawing blood as he clicked his tongue.

"I've barely _started_ and you're already desperately moving against me." Hisoka mused darkly, spreading the cheeks to expose Chrollo's pretty hole... which was still slightly flushed from this morning's fuck... where Hisoka had basically _ruined_ him with his dick. Another needy whimper tore through the leader's pretty lips as he attempted to wriggle his hips once more.

" Mmmm.. p - please..." he whispered, already falling apart even though the magician had essentially done nothing. Slowly, he ran his tongue teasingly over the hole, pulling back with a satisfied smirk.

"I'll only give you what you so desperately crave under _one_ condition..." the clown murmured against his left cheek, biting down to leave yet another mark on his well-decorated bottom. Chrollo withered, pulling at the bungee gum that had his hands pinned. "You be _loud_... let everyone know just how much you fucking love it. Am I understood?" the leader nodded vigorously and that was all the confirmation Hisoka needed.

He dove in, hot tongue probing his rim, teasing and sucking and fucking. Chrollo lost himself easily, his moans desperate and loud, cries of pleasure mixing with the sound of Hisoka's wet tongue invading his most private areas. His hands were firm on the leader's hips, keeping the already trembling man in place as he continued to eat his ass, humming with satisfaction. He pulled back to leave fluttering kisses along the innermost parts of his thighs and cheeks before returning to the hole, diving in once more.

Chrollo's eyes were screwed shut as he attempted to move back on Hisoka's face, hands clenched into fists behind his back. He pulled and fought but the bungee gum that restrained him wasn't letting up so all he could do was _take it_. His cock was painfully hard, rubbing against his abdomen in the worst way possible. It craved friction but it got barely any and it _hurt_... but it felt so damn good at the same time that it was impossible for Chrollo to complain.

Broken moans flowed freely through Chrollo's lips as the magician continued to eat him out, tongue fucking him, fingers digging into his skin. Chrollo knew he was going to have more bruises and scratches and it made him hotter thinking about it. The fire in his gut burned powerfully... and with every passing moment of Hisoka's tongue probing him, fucking into him... that fire only grew.

The leader could feel Hisoka's spit running down his inner thigh and he whimpered at the feeling, face and ears flushed as he begged and pleaded.

"F - Fuck nnngh~ don't - don't stop _please..._ " he shamelessly cried out, tears beginning to seep from the corner of his eyes. He was so painfully turned on and there was nothing he could do. Hisoka's hot tongue felt phenomenal and it wasn't helping that the tip of his angry cock was barely grazing his abdomen - despite his best efforts to wriggle his hips. The magician had a firm grip and he wasn't letting up. He was going to make Chrollo cum on his tongue and _just_ his tongue.

And Chrollo did. Crying out, body trembling just as intensely it was this morning, his orgasm smashed into him unexpectedly and his cock twitched as it shot ropes of cum all over his stomach and the bed. Hisoka however, kept tongue fucking him through his entire climax until his lover was crying. The man has always been so fucking reactive - so _sensitive_ to even the smallest of touches. Hisoka loved that, though.

He pulled back, lewdly smacking his lips as his bungee gum finally let Chrollo's wrists go. The man fell over to the side and Hisoka chuckled, rolling him over to lick his abdomen clean, causing the man beneath him to whimper. When he was done, he stripped the rest of their clothing off and crawled into bed beside his lover, who was already beginning to doze off.

Hisoka pulled him into his chest and Chrollo only grumbled. Their limbs naturally tangled with each other and in just a matter of moments, Chrollo was out like a light, snoring away peacefully. The magician chuckled softly to himself, pressing a kiss to his forehead as he listened to him snore... before falling asleep himself.

*** * ***

"Hisoka really is Chrollo's ass." Shalnark chuckled as he, Machi, and Feitan walked back to the common areas.

"Tch." was all Feitan could respond with... though Machi stayed quiet. She never pegged her boss for being the type to enjoy getting his ass ate... especially from Hisoka of all fucking people.

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO if you read this THANK YOU!!! I literally thought of this whole ass prompt idea while working a graveyard shift. Please be sure to leave some comments!!
> 
> Follow me on insta? @hoshikopiper :)


End file.
